A Star Among Darkness - Outtakes
by GamerFan369
Summary: 'A Star Among Darkness' is a MaBill story currently in progress. However, as many writers know, not every draft makes it through the final cut. So what exactly didn't make it into the story?
1. Welcome to Glacier Town Outtake

**Well, I'm guessing most of the people reading this are ones who are reading (or did read)** _ **A Star Among Darkness**_ **, and all I can say is...it's been a while.**

 **I won't make any excuses, I won't start asking for forgiveness for not posting any new** _ **A Star Among Darkness**_ **chapters in over a year, I'll do none of that. All I will say is that I'm sorry and _trust me_ when I say this story has never left my mind.**

 **However, although I want to post something new, I still don't have a new chapter.**

 **My Brain: So G, what are you gonna do?**

 **Me: I don't know. *Looks back on past chapters for inspiration* Maybe I can- Hey, remember when this chapter had a different beginning?**

 **My Brain: Oh yeah! That was kind of cringey.**

 **Me: Yeah… Wait! What happens if I make an outtake story that has deleted chapters in it that were originally going to be in** _ **A Star Among Darkness**_ **?**

 **My Brain: That's...not a bad idea.**

 **So, here we are!**

 **This chapter will be the only one here for a while (mostly because this is the only deleted scene long enough so far and one of the only ones that was saved) but I plan to add more in the future. Not sure when, but if I have any, they'll be up here.**

 **Two more things: One, this scene would've taken place at the start of chapter six, so it still has the same beginning as it, meaning the first chunk of this may seem familiar. And two, the only thing I'm fixing about this scene is the grammar and spelling mistakes, meaning it's my writing from a year and a half ago and probably kind of cringey, so fair warning.**

 **Now time for the chapter! Sit back, relax, and enjoy this outtake!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **. It is owned by the creative Alex Hirsch and** _ **Disney**_ **.**

* * *

An hour went by.

Then two.

Bill had finally calmed down by then and was back to his original color. He was lazily floating in the air and passing a small blue flame back and forth in his hands.

Mabel was still in the same spot but was now playing tic-tac-toe with herself.

The third hour went by.

During that time, a small earthquake began and lasted about two minutes. Mabel was surprised she didn't hit her head and get knocked out by it. She was being thrown around like a rag doll and was lucky to only escape with only a few bruises.

Bill was still floating, slightly amused by Mabel's constant tumbling. However, his tiny smirk quickly turned to an annoyed frown when the rumbling stopped and the geyser still hadn't erupted. The cracks did grow bigger though, so that was something.

By the fourth hour, Bill finally had enough. "Okay! I don't have the slightest idea how you are so calm, but I swear that I am going to die from boredom!"

Mabel glared at him. "Oh, and here I thought Dream Demons were immortal. But what do you know. The almighty Bill Cipher can't stand doing nothing for a few hours and is going to die because of it. Oh please, someone help him!" Bill growled at Mabel's mocking tone. She simply rolled her eyes and went back to her game.

Nothing else was said that hour.

Or the fifth.

When the sixth hour passed, Mabel finally spoke up.

"I think…" The rest was mumbled under her breath and Bill strained to hear it.

"What?" he grunted.

She gritted her teeth and tried again. "I think we should make a pact."

Bill eyeballed Mabel. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ , we both clearly stated a couple of hours ago that we both wanted each other dead."

"A little longer than a _couple_ hours ago," Bill sneered.

Mabel continued as if he never spoke in the first place. "However, if we are going to be at each other's throats the whole time, we are never going to accomplish anything." Bill stayed silent but paid more attention to what she was saying. He had to admit that she made a good point. "So, I say we make a pact that says we have to _at least_ get along well enough that we can finish this journey without one of us dead."

Bill nodded his head in agreement. "I think you make a valid point." He paused and raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch though?"

Mabel cocked her head in confusion. "Catch?"

"Yes, all deals have a catch to them. I know that better than anyone, trust me."

"True, but you're talking about _deals_ , not a pact. In a pact, there are no hidden strings or anything that will end up hurting the other person. A pact is straightforward. And what I'm proposing is that we have to promise each other that we have to _try_ to get along well enough so that we don't kill each other." Her neutral look turned into a glare. "At least until this whole mess is over. After that, it's a free for all."

Bill glared right back. "I think you have good reasoning Shooting Star."

"I know I do, Cipher." She held out her hand. "So, what do you say?'

The Dream Demon eyed her hand. "Are you _sure_ this isn't a deal?"

"One hundred and _one_ percent." Bill's eye flickered up to Mabel's face for a millisecond when he heard her repeat the words he said earlier. But his eye went back down to her hand before she could even notice.

Bill glanced at his own hand for a moment before reaching forward to grab hers. His hand was surrounded by a blue flame when he grabbed Mabel's hand. He couldn't help but notice how well her hand fit in his.

Mabel gave his hand a hard shake and Bill returned it.

They let go but continued to stare at each other, neither saying a word. After a moment, Mabel finally looked away and sat back on the ground. She once again began a game of tic-tac-toe.

Bill's eye never left her, although Mabel didn't notice. He was a bit surprised that she was so calm around him. Normally people would cower in fear at his very presence. The fact that she wasn't left him a tad shocked. And, it also made him admire her a bit. Even when they first met in Stanley's Dreamscape he admired her and her courage a little. He had never met someone who knew he was a monster from the very start yet still had the guts to stand up to him. It actually gave him a bit of a challenge. It was a lot more fun for something to be difficult than hard and she made some points in his very long life very interesting.

He would never actually admit it though.

However, now that he thought about it, he had really only seen her scared of him twice. And they were only times when he was actually threatening her life. The first being when he tried to kill her in Stanley's Dreamscape, the second being when he was about to kill her during Weirdmageddon. Every other time though, Mabel had stood up to him and he never actually felt _any_ fear coming from her at all! She was extremely intriguing in that matter.

However, he could not deny the fact that he couldn't stand her. No matter how interesting she was.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Mabel beginning to talk to herself.

"Hmm, nice move, but I bet you didn't see this coming did you!"

"Argh! Darn you! But I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

"Ha! You wish!"

Bill cringed a little at the sight. He knew people who eventually went crazy when they began talking to themselves (it was mostly his doing in their defense), but Mabel didn't seem like she was going crazy. In fact, it seemed... normal. It was so strange. It seemed like something she did often but no one thought she was crazy for it. It was just a trait she did when she was alone. However, it was getting a bit annoying.

' _Maybe if you played the stupid game with her, then she wouldn't have to talk to herself._ '

 _You know, maybe that's-_ Bill froze and almost stopped floating. He grabbed his head in shock. Where had _that_ thought come from?! And was he about to agree with it?!

Wasn't Mabel the person he just swore that he would kill only hours ago?! So why did that thought come to his head?!

He put his hands to his forehead and began to rub it. _I think being stuck in this geyser really_ is _making me go sane! I mean, why else would I resort to playing a stupid game with that nuisance?! But what can I do to stop it?_

' _You can play the stupid game with her.'_

Bill growled in frustration. He grabbed the hair that was lying near his forehead and began to pull on it. _Why am I thinking this?!_

' _Two reasons! However, I don't think you're ready to know the first reason so there's only one reason. There's nothing else to do! Would you rather just float for the next how many hours, or would you rather do something that_ might _help make this waiting at least the_ tiniest _bit bearable?!'_

Bill growled. Part of his thoughts was coming from his brain, but the other part was… He began searching around his entire body until he found where it was coming from. He looked at it in confusion. It was coming from his chest?

' _I'm your heart you idiot!'_

 _Heart?_ Bill was even more confused than before. _Since when do I have a heart?_

' _You don't need to know that right now.'_

 _What do you mean I don't need to know? I'm a Dream Demon for crying out loud! I don't have a heart! And if I did, it would be filled with darkness and madness and it would_ not _be trying to get me to play a foolish game with that brat!_

' _You have a heart because you're_ human _. Or at least_ part _human. And you're right; it's pretty much filled with darkness. Well, except for a speck. Only one tiny place isn't touched by darkness. That's the only reason why I'm able to speak with you. However, it's one heck of a fight. That darkness… Well, let's just say it doesn't want me around you too much.'_

 _But you're me!_

' _Yes I am! And at least a tiny part of you knows what's right for yourself!'_

Bill growled and his clothing, hair, and eye quickly turned red and glowing white. Mabel was so focused on her game that she didn't even notice.

 _What do you mean that only a part of me knows what's best for myself?! My whole entire body knows! What's best for me is finishing this disgusting quest so that Shooting Star can get her favor done and over with. Then, I can kill her and her whole family and I. Finally. Win! It's everything I ever wanted! What else is there?!_

' _You'll find out in time.'_

 _Why am I even doing this?! I'm having a conversation with myself!_

' _I know. And it's quite simple. I'm telling you to go play the stupid game with Shooting Star. One more minute and you'll become sane. Dream Demons, or at least you, survive on being crazy, not right minded!'_

 _Well at least that's something we can both agree on._

' _Yes. You and I can be more in sync then you may think. ...Wait, why do I keep talking like we're different people? I'm you.'_

Bill scoffed. _Hardly._

' _You'll see. Or is it I'll see? We'll see? Argh!_ Then Bill heard nothing else from his heart.

He finally let go of his hair and began clenching and unclenching his fists. _Although I hate to admit it, I'm right. I'm going to go sane if I keep doing nothing forever._ Bill sighed and waited a moment to turn back to his original colors. Once he did, he floated down to where Mabel was sitting and levitated a couple feet in front of her.

Mabel looked up to see Bill sitting crisscross applesauce, but still floating a few inches off the ground. His yellow tailcoat was brushing the cold ice floor.

Mabel lifted her eyebrows at the Dream Demon and Bill only grunted in response. He waved his hand over the scratched out tic-tac-toe board in the ice and it was clear from all the X's and O's Mabel had made. "I'm X's," was all Bill said before he placed his letter in the middle square.

Mabel looked at Bill, bewilder. From all the things she thought he would do she didn't expect this! However, she couldn't stop a small smile from escaping and scratched out an O in the top right corner of the board.

The game had begun.

* * *

 **Well, that's the deleted scene! I hope you all enjoyed this little insight of what part of chapter six could have been.**

 **If you would like to see more of these in the future (if I have any more) please review, follow, and favorite. I'm also thinking if more content can't be put up here for a while, I might add in some funny little one-shots that may or may not break the fourth wall. If you like that idea then let me know!**

 **Anyways, I'm really hoping (and planning) on seeing you all again soon, so don't lose hope yet! There's still more to come in _A Star Among Darkness_!**

 **Until then…**

 **Peace! _GamerFan369_**


	2. A Realm That's Never the Same Outtake

**And here we are with another deleted scene! *Confetti flies everywhere***

 **This short deleted scene is from Chapter Ten of** ** _A Star Among Darkness_** **. I actually really liked this scene and would have loved to put it in the actual story, but after reading it over, I realized it just didn't fit and it felt like it rushed things. So, I changed it, but kept the original to put it in the Outtakes story right here!**

 **Now, onto the reviews!**

 ** _Littlechainsaw23:_** **Yep! I'm alive! You can't get rid of me _that_ easily! And I'm glad that you trusted in me enough to know I would come back. And here I am! I'm happy you like my idea of posting my outtakes for people to see. The whole entire point of doing it is to give people a glimpse of how ****_A Star Among Darkness_** **could have been different. I'm so happy you like it!**

 ** _SweetieYammy:_** **I'm excited that you're happy to see more!**

 ** _Guest:_** **I am definitely going to keep on writing** ** _A Star Among Darkness_** **, don't you worry! And I'm so happy that you enjoy my story so much. I'm also glad that you found the outtake funny. I did too!**

 ** _MarionetteJ2X:_** **Ah, yes. If Bill knew, it would make everything so much easier for him. Ha ha! Yep, I'm going to continue writing** ** _A Star Among Darkness_** **no matter how long it takes! And** ** _I'm_** **glad that** ** _you're_** **glad to see it continue and are excited for more MaBill chapters. I'm excited to write them! Also, oh my gosh. THAT'S AWESOME! You have no idea how happy that makes me! Thank you SO much! I'm really excited to see them!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews always brighten my day!**

 **This outtake takes place right after Bill and Mabel teleport to the Ever Changing Realm. Like with the last outtake, this one has the same beginning (and middle) as the actual chapter. I leave a lot of the original in just so, in case someone hasn't read the actual chapter for a while, people can understand what's going on. Also like last time, the only thing I'm fixing in here is the spelling and grammar, so if anything seems a bit rushed or out of character, that's why (it's an outtake for a reason, ha ha).**

 **Now enough of me babbling! Let's get on with the story. Sit back, relax, and enjoy this outtake!**

 **Disclaimer: I have no right to** ** _Gravity Falls._** **This wonderful TV show is owned by Alex Hirsch and** ** _Disney._**

* * *

As soon as Bill let her, she snatched her wrist from his hold. Then the teen seemed to realize what Bill had said and put her hands on her hips and smiled (the first one Bill had seen this morning) proudly. "Huh. I guess I did! Beat that teleportation!" she shouted, pointing a figure towards the sky.

Bill sighed. "Please keep your antics for _after_ we get the Shadow Shard, Shooting Star. The more off track we get, the more time we waste."

She frowned, but knew he was right, and returned to her more serious mindset. Finally taking a look at their surrounding area, she asked, "So. Where are we…?" The words fled her mouth as her jaw dropped.

They were surrounded by islands, and not just any type of islands, _floating_ islands. Little pieces of land with different biomes were scattered all across the endless blue sky. There were tiny desert islands, jungle islands, even one that looked like only water! The island the two were currently standing on was a field with many flowers spread about.

"Wow…" Mabel whispered in awe. "It's beautiful."

"I don't see it," Bill sighed, clearly disinterested. A watch flashing onto his wrist, he took a glance at it before flashing it away again. "We have nine minutes and eighteen seconds counting until we teleport again."

The teen's face contorted into confusion. "What do you mean teleport again?"

"The Realm we are currently in is the Ever Changing Realm. Every ten minutes, the Realm transports us to a new location inside itself. This is one of the many thousands in here."

"And we need to search through all of them to find the Shard?" That didn't sound very appealing to the girl.

"Well," Bill drawled. "Yes and no. I already know which Realm the Shard is in, we just need to wait to be transported there. Sadly, my own teleportation powers don't work in here, so it's a hurry up and wait sort of situation."

Mabel nodded in understanding, then moved away, plopping herself on the ground. "Well, since we have some time to kill, might as well enjoy the view." Her eyes landed on the beautiful scenery in front of her and stayed there.

However, Bill's own eye couldn't leave the human near him. He didn't like to admit it, but she perplexed him somewhat. Most people couldn't stand to even be on the same planet as him, and here she was, sitting calmly near him for the third time. But even though she seemed relaxed…

 _She's still disturbed about last night's events,_ Bill once again realized. She may have been paying attention to the scenery, but there was a faraway look in her eyes. She didn't look like…herself.

It was annoying him. And the fact that _this_ was annoying him was annoying him even more.

Unconsciously moving, Bill plucked one of the many flowers from the ground, a dodecatheon meadia, he believed. Turning to Mabel, he bowed slightly at the waist and held the flower out to her, a smug smile on his face. "A flower for the lovely lady?" he asked in the most sickly-sweet voice he could manage.

Instead of glaring daggers at him or repulsing the flower like he thought she would, Mabel chuckled, grabbed the dodecatheon, and looked both at it and the Dream Demon (who was quite shocked she accepted the 'gift' in the first place) strangely. "Since when are you a gentleman?" she questioned, a slight smirk showing itself on her face.

Bill's heart leapt and he couldn't help but straighten up and smirk in reply, adjusting his bow tie. "I never said I wasn't."

"But you never proved you were."

Snorting in amusement, the Dream Demon was helpless against the rush of excitement that swelled through his body. It had been awhile since he had witty banter with anyone, and he couldn't deny that it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. "Touché, Shooting Star. Touché."

* * *

 **And that's it! It's short, I know, but I think it's short and sweet! I personally love it.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoy my outtakes, please leave a review, a follow, and/or a favorite. Those always make my day! And if you have any constructive criticism or ways you think I could improve my writing, please let me know! I love learning new ways to improve my work.**

 **Thanks again for reading! I'll see you all in the next outtake! Until then…**

 **Peace!** ** _GamerFan369_**


End file.
